


XVII: Star

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck, Person 4
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt:Homestuck/Persona4 crossover pleeeeeeeease</p>
            </blockquote>





	XVII: Star

He had seen the sort of things that had happened with the others--Vriska had briefly bragged over her apparent victory, without ever going into detail, and he'd even helped to fight of Gamzee's version, whatever it had been. So, Tavros had thought he might, maybe, sort of be prepared. Mostly he was just hoping it was a sort of thing he wouldn't have to deal with, anyway.

But instead, he found himself weighed with a distinct bout of nerves, as he faced a glowing-eyed copy. It was sitting in his old Four-Wheel Device, and simply staring back at him. Tavros bit his lip, and finally summoned the will to speak up. "yOU, uHH, yOU'RE ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE THINGS," he stammered, gripping his lance and readying himself for an attack. That was what these things did, right? Lash out?

The doppelganger, however, simply tilted its head to one side, expression blank. "iS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU? a THING?"

"wELL, i GUESS, wITH THE OTHERS,,,"

"oF COURSE," the copied Tavros murmured, looking down. "iT MAKES SENSE YOU'D COMPARE ME TO THEM, aLL I CAN DO IS TRY AND KEEP UP, bUT I'M NEVER AS IMPRESSIVE, oR INTERESTING,,,"

"uHH, tHAT'S NOT, eNTIRELY TRUE," He realized he was gripping the lance more out of comfort now than defense. He hadn't heard about any of them talking, before. "i MEAN, tHERE ARE SOME THINGS i'M GOOD AT, aFTER ALL,"

But the imitator just shook its head, staring at the sandy earth. "wORTHLESS, i'M WORTHLESS AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT," At that point, however, the other Tavros gave a small, pitiful chuckle. "aT LEAST, tHOUGH, i CAN GET ATTENTION THAT WAY," Tavros hadn't known that he could get any more tense, but those words did it. But he couldn't find the words to protest, and his copy pressed on, raising its head slightly. "iF i HAVE TO BE WORTHLESS, aT LEAST IT MEANS OTHERS WILL PAY ATTENTION TO ME AND HELP OUT,"

Finally, Tavros found his voice, shaking his head. "wAIT, nO, tHAT'S WRONG, i WOULDN'T PUT IT, qUITE LIKE THAT,"

But the other Tavros went on, heedless. "tHEY ALL JUST PUT UP WITH ME, bECAUSE i'M SO WEAK, bUT IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING, aNYWAY," He clasped his hands together, and leaned towards the original. "iF i WERE TO EVER GET ANY BETTER, oR STRONGER, tHEN NO ONE WOULD HAVE ANY REASON TO NOTICE ME AT ALL, aND i'D HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING BY MYSELF, aND IT'S SO MUCH EASIER TO HAVE OTHERS TO DO IT FOR ME,"

"yOU'RE WRONG," Tavros was insisting, repeating, and his rocket chair pressed closer, insistent. "tHAT'S NOT HOW IT IS, i'M TRYING MY HARDEST FOR EVERYONE, i WOULD NEVER HOLD BACK,"

But at that moment, the copy locked eyes with Tavros, hovering just in front of him, and in a moment of apparent desperation, leapt up to slam his hands down on the front of the rocket chair--standing on his own two legs. "aLL i WANT IS TO KNOW THAT i'M NOT ALONE! iF i ACTUALLY TRY AT ANYTHING, iF IT TURNS OUT i ACTUALLY WORK HARD ENOUGH, aND i CAN STAND ON MY OWN, THEN THERE REALLY IS NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT ME! i HAVE TO HAVE SOMETHING THAT, tHAT ONLY i CAN BE! eVEN IF THAT IS PATHETIC!"

Eyes gone wide with horror, Tavros pulled his chair back, out of the doppelganger's grasp and letting the other version stagger forward. "tHAT'S NOT WHAT i'M LIKE," he gasped. "i'M NOT THAT SORT OF PERSON, i'M NOT LIKE YOU!"

The second Tavros, though, was regaining his feet, slowly standing tall. "i KNEW IT,,, yOU DON'T LIKE ME LIKE THIS, eITHER," Darkness began to swirl around the standing Tavros, whose eyes burned bright.

Tavros felt a sudden wave of lightheadedness. As his mind began to fade, he could just barely hear the call of others running up behind him, but he didn't want them to see this, the creature that was appearing from the whirling black: a burly, horned creature with wings, and a stark red mohawk.

"i AM A SHADOW, tHE TRUE SELF,  
yOU'LL FIND OUT EXACTLY WHAT IT IS i CAN DO,"


End file.
